


Come Get Me, Baby, We're Not Getting Younger

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Post-Canon, Treat, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Phichit and Yuri get tired of waiting around for Yuuri and Victor.





	Come Get Me, Baby, We're Not Getting Younger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/gifts).



Phichit liked Hatsetsu. He liked Yuuri's family, and Victor, and the flashes of sweetness he saw in Yuri Plisetsky when he wasn't too busy pretending to be tougher than he was. He liked the hot baths. Going to the town was fun. Mostly.

It turned out that neither he or Yuri enjoyed waiting around that much.

"How are they taking so _long?"_ Yuri kicked at the curb. "How fucking long does it take to get coffee?"

"We shouldn't have sent them together," Phichit said. 

"Yeah, that's obvious." Yuri snorted. "It's that woman. She always asks about the fucking dog, and then they're sitting there talking about dogs while the line builds up--" He sighed, pushing his hair back from his face. "We shouldn't have sent them together. You're right."

Phichit looked over at him. "Come on," he said. "This is boring. You know the way back, right?"

Yuri nodded. "I'm pretty sure I walked back from the Ice Castle in my sleep once." He considered for a second. "You wanna get lost instead?"

Phichit grinned. "That sounds better."

_**phichit + chu** What happens when your friends get lost at the coffeeshop? @yuri-plisetsky #roadtrip #lostinHatsetsu #dontlookforus_

Two hours and about thirty Instagram posts later, they'd been through the Ninja House, bought a present to send to Otabek and half-a-dozen presents for Phichit's family, and walked down to the ocean. "Did they text you?" Yuri asked.

"They liked the post," Phichit said, as he took another picture of the waves. "So I guess they gave up on us." He looked back and grinned. "Maybe they think we're fooling around."

Yuri rolled his eyes.

"What?" Phichit stepped closer to him, leaned a little in his space. "I'm not pretty enough for you?"

"Very funny." He was blushing a little.

 _Oh._ "Anyway, they're not expecting us back right now, so we can just stay out here if you want."

Yuri shrugged. "Whatever."

Phichit put his phone in his pocket. "Yuuri said you graduated this year?"

Yuri nodded. "I'm not going to do college for a while yet. Maybe some classes I can put toward my degree, but full-time just doesn't make sense."

"I did part-time," Phichit said. "That was easier. Business management, same as Yuuri. What do you want to study?"

Yuri shugged at the water. "I don’t know.”

"No idea at all?"

Yuri bit at his lower lip. "It's kind of dumb," he stammered out, eventually.

"I want to put on ice shows," Phichit said. "You must have something you want. You can tell me."

"I don't know yet," he mumbled. "I wanna work with cats, that's all. But--like, I’m not that solid in science or anything. The best I could probably do was be a vet tech or running a cat cafe or something. It's--" He shook his head, his blond hair waving around his face. "I'm famous," he said. "What the hell would I do as a vet tech?"

"...be happy?"

His face was in the shadows. "I don't know if I can be, off the ice."

"You're too young to be thinking like that."

"You started it. Besides, you're like five years older than me. You should be thinking about it all the time."

"I'm just going to have fun for as long as I can," Phichit said. "And then I want to help other people have fun skating. I can't--nothing's forever, right?"

"Right," Yuri said. He kicked at a rock, sending it spinning down the sidewalk. "How do you do that?"

Phichit didn’t know what he meant, so he decided to wait him out.

"How can you be so fucking _calm_ about it?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's just who I am."

Yuri put his hand on Phichit's arm. "You make no sense," he said, and leaned down, pressed his lips to Phichit's. 

Phichit didn't know who'd taught him to kiss, but they'd done a hell of a job. He was more patient and calmer with his tongue in Phichit's mouth than Phichit had thought he was capable of being. Phichit tipped his head further up, kissed back, wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and pulled him closer. Yuri was all muscle, still, wiry, sharp-edged. 

"Fuck, you're pretty," Yuri said, before kissing him again. He grabbed Phichit's ass with both hands. 

Phichit wiggled a little against him. Yuri Plisetsky's cock was nothing to complain about, either. "Come on," he said. "Let's go back to Hatsetsu. My room."

"My room's better," Yuri said.

"I have lube," Phichit said. "And no, whatever hand lotion you use doesn't count."

Yuri snorted. "Fine," he said. “But no selfies.”

“No selfies,” Phichit agreed. _At least until morning._


End file.
